Cars: il mio amore
by MightYenaIwa
Summary: Francesco x Fem! Mcqueen. La ultima es la vencida.


**Canciones + Imaginación: Esto!**

 **Fem! Mcqueen x Francesco.**

 **Lamento las faltas de ortografía**

* * *

 **Cars No me pertenece y nunca lo hará!**

* * *

Francesco es lo mejor, siempre lo supo. Ciertamente siempre pudo obtener todo lo que quería, ya sean hombres o mujeres.

Todos caían por el. Bellas mujeres suspiraban soñadoras cuando lo veían.

Todas excepto una: Rayo Mcqueen.

No era un nombre muy apropiado para una bella signorina como ella.

Francesco en verdad no importa que tanto la cortejarse, nunca le correspondía.

Ya le había mandado flores, bombones e incluso un perro! Y la bella signorina nada!

Francesco ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza. La hermosa rubia de pelo largo y sedoso. Lo ignoraba.

Nadie ignoraba a Francesco!

Así que mientras la veía hablar con ese tonto del remolque.

Que le veía a el?

Tenía el pelo largo desordenado marrón oscuro, atado en una cola de caballo baja.

Sus ojos verdes y dientes salidos!

Porque la bella Mcqueen se fijaba en el!?

Su ropa era vieja! La de Francesco era nueva y olía bien.

Los ojos de Francesco eran Marrones! Y su cabello café! Francesco era atractivo!

Todas las mujeres decían eso!

Todas soñaban estar con el!

Porque Mcqueen no era así!?

* * *

"Esta vez Francesco hará que se enamore de él!" se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia la señorita Mcqueen que se encontraba apoyada contra su deportivo rojo oscuro.

Tenía puesto un vestido rojo intenso que se aferraba a sus curvas. Zapatos de tacón negros de igual color a la chaqueta de cuero.

"Signorina McQueen? Qué hace aquí? No preferiría estar con Francesco?" Mcqueen suspiró y levantó la vista. Francesco pudo apreciar correctamente su bello rostro.

Su rostro juvenil sin imperfecciones, ojos azulados que lo veían con molestia y sus labios sensuales maquillados de un tono rosa pálido, que Francesco sin lugar a dudas quiere probar.

* * *

"Que quieres Francesco?" Mcqueen preguntó en un tono seco. Mientras caminaba junto a Francesco.

"Francesco la quiere invitar a un cita!" Mcqueen levantó una ceja divertida

"Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no?" El rostro de Mcqueen cambio a estar molesto.

"Pero Francesco pagará todo!" Francesco trato de convencerla sin éxito.

"Ya te lo digo: No" Mcqueen se estaba molestando más. Porque el Italiano tenía que fijarse en ella?

"Es por ese tonto del remolque!? Acaso te gusta el? Estas enamorada de él!?" Francesco preguntó con enojo mientras le sostenía el brazo.

"Que? NO! Suéltame!" pero Francesco sólo la empujó contra una pared cercana.

"Francesco está cansado! No puede parar de pensar en ti! Y tú siempre lo rechazas! Siempre le prestas atención al tonto del remolque! Te ríes con él! Bromeas con el! Francesco lo odia!" Mcqueen miro a Francesco y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

"Mate, es _solo_ un amigo! Además de que tu eres un mujeriego! Dices que me quieres! Pero solo es un capricho! Siempre que se te ve estás con una mujer diferente, yo no voy a ser tu novia o la chica con la que salgas, me uses y me tirés como un trapo viejo!" Los ojos de Francesco se ampliaron.

"No signorina McQueen! Francesco no puede dejar de pensar en ti! Desde que te vio, Francesco sólo piensa en ti. Tu ojos, tu risa y tu forma elegante de caminar. Francesco sólo puede pensar en ti" Mcqueen miro a Francesco y sonrió.

Tomando de la camisa lo atrajo hacia ella y con suavidad lo beso.

"La verdad que tu también me gustas Francesco, pero tu aura de mujeriego me alejo, pero si es verdad que me amas y siempre piensas en mi. Puedo darte una oportunidad. _pero_ si me engañas. _Te mató"_ dijo Mcqueen al separarse.

Francesco sólo sonrió.

"Ti amerò fino alla morte" Mcqueen sonrió con cariño y abrazo a Francesco.

* * *

 **Final**

* * *

 **Alternativo**

* * *

Mcqueen miro a Francesco. Tomó con suavidad su camisa y lo acerco.

"Francesco…" Mcqueen murmuró.

Antes de que Francesco pudiera reaccionar estaba en el suelo quejándose del dolor.

"No teme acerques! Pervertido!" Mcqueen le gritó antes de sacarse los tacones y salir corriendo.

"maledizione" murmuró Francesco mienta trataba de levantarse.

"Algún día será mía señorita Mcqueen"

* * *

 **Eso es todo!**


End file.
